


exposed

by mvpchani



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/pseuds/mvpchani
Summary: Minhyun practices for his solo stage.He's never thought that the blindfold could come in handy in more ways than planned.





	exposed

From the speakers on the side, the tunes of piano keys blast through the room.

In a practiced demeanor, Minhyun runs through his dance steps for his solo stage for what felt like the hundredth time that day; his moves flow effortlessly without lacking in strength. Despite the ache in his muscles, he pushes through with steel will, noticeable by the focused expression on his sweaty face.

Even his reflexes aren’t letting off, catching the blindfold that he had tossed into the air just a moment ago ere the right time. It had taken some time until he managed to execute the part correctly without letting the light cloth sway onto the floor; in theory it is always easier than in practice. 

By now it has become a muscle memory for Minhyun but the next part of the choreo is one that is new territory to him -- at least with the blindfold on.

For his solo stage, Minhyun’s dance teacher decided to put in a part of dancing with a blindfold on, portraying the character of a lost man finding himself even better. At first, Minhyun only practiced without the stage prop to memorize the steps without messing them up; now just a few days before the concerts, it is about high time to perfect what he has learnt.

Taking a deep breath, Minhyun goes into position before putting the blindfold on, tying it around his head tight enough for it to not hurt but to stay in its place. Another sharp inhale before Minhyun moves his body to the beat again albeit slightly clumsier than a moment ago.

It’s a different feeling, dancing with his vision darkened -- new but weirdly delirious. On his skin, the blindfold flows, rich satin fitting on his face like a second layer of skin; yet despite the lightness of the material, there are no rays of light seeping through the cloth. 

Simultaneously, Minhyun has both an easier and a more difficult time going through his dance. 

On one hand, he can’t look at himself through the huge body mirrors and watch his body move accordingly. He has to rely on his memory and hope that he measures his steps correctly.

On the other hand, the blindfold that deprives him of one sense causes a chain reaction that heightens his other senses and puts him into another state of mind. Minhyun dares to say that he’s feeling himself; every move, every muscle that he’s straining, every step that he takes. Even the air hitting his scorching skin leaves goose bumps that his mind processes in an amplified way. 

His body seemingly works on its own and Minhyun is merely a puppet to himself. 

And so does his mind fall to his pure primal instincts with no way of filtering his thoughts. All control has been given up; it’s the burning passion in himself that keeps Minhyun going. 

In the heat of the moment, it’s only him, the music, and the audience that appears in front of him.

Loud cheering fills up his ears, spurring him on to give his all for the performance; shrill screams that go up in volume when Minhyun rips his shirt open to reveal his firm chest, a result of months of hard work and sweat. Sculpted abs and a defined waist are free for the curious eyes to feast on; he’s exposing himself in his own vulnerability for his audience.

Just imagining all the lustful and dark gazes on him and only him have his breath hitching at the back of his throat. Does he affect others as much as his own thoughts affect him? Maybe there’s someone in the audience closing their legs from the uncomfortable feeling between them caused by none other than Minhyun. 

It’s so easy to free fall into exhilaration just from the knowledge that he has all eyes set on him and the power to bring someone else to their own cloud nine.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost doesn’t notice that the music has stopped, the silence falling onto his ears.

It isn’t until a pair of arms wrap around his waist and another body presses against his broad back that Minhyun is pulled out of his trance.

“You really were feeling yourself, weren’t you?” Seongwoo’s voice falls an octave deeper, his husky whisper sending a shiver down Minhyun’s spine. “What a naughty boy. Did you get hard just from imagining yourself exposed and vulnerable in front of a huge audience? A sea of faceless people having their whole attention set on the shameless slut on the stage?” 

Just from Seongwoo’s dirty talk, Minhyun’s cock twitches in interest in his sweatpants; he is suddenly painfully aware of the heavy feeling between his legs, so much that a rush of embarrassment flows through his body, mixing with the hotness and thrill inside himself. It should be shameful how much more turned on Minhyun gets from knowing that he could get off to the thought of being watched -- alas, it only enflames his exhibitonistic tedencies.

For a moment, he wonders what ran through Seongwoo’s mind while he was watching him. Did Seongwoo think about bending him over and fucking the shamelessness out of him? About pushing Minhyun on his knees and using Minhyun’s lack of resistance and willingness to his favor? Or maybe Seongwoo did think about the same as Minhyun just from the point of a perverted viewer? 

Did Seongwoo touch himself while watching Minhyun dance blindfolded? There’s no doubt that the other man did find joy in the private show judging by the way his boner is pressing against the curve of Minhyun’s ass. 

It gives Minhyun the satisfaction that he had been fantasizing about just before. Satisfaction that he has gotten someone else hot and bothered with his little show.

Minhyun revels in the smug feeling, the self-induced high, but is pulled back to reality when Seongwoo’s hand palms his hard cock through his sweats. It’s nothing careful or gentle; rather, it’s demanding and set on putting pressure on Minhyun’s most sensitive body part that runs on the thin veil of pain and pleasure. 

Breath hitching at the back of his throat, Minhyun falls forward but is held back up by Seongwoo’s other arm around his waist. 

“My, my, is your little cock this sensitive?” Seongwoo laughs mockingly into Minhyun’s shoulder while tugging on Minhyun’s dick in an agonizingly slow manner, the friction not enough through his sweats to help him get off satisfyingly. It’s Seongwoo’s words that put Minhyun into a floating headspace along with the blindfold that leaves him with no choice but to give himself over to Seongwoo. “Who would have thought that the almighty Hwang Minhyun lets anyone play with him any way they want?” 

Minhyun whimpers at the statement, feeling  _ so  _ humiliated and exposed and  _ dirty _ . He jerks in Seongwoo’s hold but the other man asserts his dominance on him right away, pulling his hand away from Minhyun’s clothed dick to spank his thigh with the back of his fingers. Even if it’s not painful, it is enough to put Minhyun back into his place, and he pushes himself back against Seongwoo, head rolling back on Seongwoo’s shoulder.

So desperately does Minhyun want to see Seongwoo’s expression -- if his eyebrows are drawn in together, his gaze hardened, or if his expression is satisfied with Minhyun’s obedient submission. He’s so desperate for Seongwoo’s kisses, but when he cranes his head to the side, Minhyun only manages to press his lips against Seongwoo’s jaw. 

His kisses are messy and wet, drool running down the corners of his lips, but Minhyun is too far gone to care about sanitation. What matters is the pleasurable pressure being back on his cock albeit Seongwoo is still jerking him off through his sweats.

While one hand busies itself with Minhyun’s erogenous region, Seongwoo’s other hand trails up Minhyun’s upper body; fingernails scratching against his toned stomach, eliciting a shaky moan from him. Against the center of Minhyun’s chest, the other man flattens his hand and draws circles around one of Minhyun’s pert nipples. It’s not enough stimulation but Minhyun’s brain goes haywire from the amount of attention placed on him.

He’s just moving along to Seongwoo’s touches by now, body working on its own again. In a tandem he pushes his hips forward into Seongwoo’s rough palm before rolling his hips back against Seongwoo’s tent in his pants. There’s no rhythm in his little dance but it does enough to coax out low moans from the other man.

It definitely does enough to have Seongwoo’s hand finally slip past his waistband and into his briefs; upon first contact, Seongwoo’s dry hand hurts against Minhyun’s pulsing cock, but the pearls of precum forming on the red and sensitive head is enough to slick the other’s palm up. 

Seongwoo’s hand is relentless on Minhyun’s cock -- his tugs are harsh but he knows exactly how much pressure to apply, what exactly gets Minhyun off and how he has to flick his wrist with each jerking motion. Minhyun loses himself so easily in the floating feeling of the sexual high that his body goes lax against Seongwoo’s body, which doesn’t stop the other from grinding himself against Minhyun’s round ass.

If Minhyun wasn’t so focused on his own pleasure, he’d notice how desperately Seongwoo himself is chasing his release. Like a teenager, he’s humping Minhyun, the rustling of their clothes filling the room along with both of their labored breaths.

“If only you could see how much of a beautiful mess you are.” Seongwoo pants into Minhyun’s ear, voice rough and heavy. All he gets back in reply is a hot moan, sounding distant to Minhyun’s ears that are filled with the rush of blood. 

For a moment, Minhyun ponders over Seongwoo’s words; wonders if his hair is a mess with his bangs falling into his eyes covered by the blindfold. If his body is flushing a deep red all over, if the lower part of his face is glistening from the mess of drool and sweat. 

His thoughts are cut off short however with the familiar coil tightening up in the pit of his stomach and Minhyun’s hips stutter in Seongwoo’s hand, who picks up instantly on the signal. 

Pressing down on the right side of Minhyun’s cock harshly, Seongwoo flicks his wrist one last time before Minhyun spills white spurts of semen over Seongwoo’s hand and soils his briefs with his own mess. Despite the uncomfortable wetness in Minhyun’s pants, the latter moans out with vigor, and fucks himself up into Seongwoo’s fist until the oversensitivity becomes too painful to bear.

Minhyun is still in his post-orgasm haze when Seongwoo continues to hump the other’s ass, his movements gradually becoming jerky and faster in pace. It is obvious that Seongwoo too is close to his sweet release and despite the ache in his muscles, Minhyun lets himself be used for Seongwoo’s pleasure. 

What seems to get Seongwoo off however is Minhyun’s sudden move lead by his primal instinct: Sticking his own hand down his pants, Minhyun reaches for Seongwoo’s hand to pull it out of his briefs and aimlessly lead it to his mouth. He has enough sense of direction to bring Seongwoo’s hand to his face; latching his lips around Seongwoo’s fingers, Minhyun sucks eagerly on his digits, lapping on his own salty cum.

Under his breath, Seongwoo curses out, and with a stutter of his hips he finally soils his own pants as well with his load, lazily grinding against Minhyun’s ass to ride out his orgasm while tightening his hold around Minhyun’s chest. It becomes slightly harder to breathe, but Minhyun merely moans around Seongwoo’s fingers and nibbles down on his digits to muffle out his noises.

“Fuck,” Seongwoo breathes out heavily and pulls his hand back, cleaning his wet fingers off on Minhyun’s pants who makes no sound of complaint. How could he knowing that he himself is a mess from just a simple jerk off? “That was so hot. You’re really something else behind your impeccable mask.”

At the remark Minhyun can’t help but to laugh wholeheartedly, which elicits a small chuckle out of Seongwoo. Minhyun’s so caught up in letting his happiness free that he doesn’t notice the blindfold being taken off him until he opens his eyes to the blinding light of the practice room.

_ Damn, I really let myself go, _ is the first thing Minhyun thinks about once his eyes have adjusted enough to the brightness that he can spot himself in the mirror facing him. 

“Showers. Now.” Minhyun’s commanding voice is enough to let Seongwoo know that the power dynamics have shifted again and he’s more than happy to oblige and help Minhyun stumble to the locker room to get cleaned up again.

It doesn’t set into Minhyun that he had gotten off in a semi-public place until they’re on their way back home from the YMC building to their dorm. 

Maybe, he had enjoyed it more than he would have thought. Maybe, he’s enabling the side of him that craved for attention out in the open. Maybe, it’s exactly what he’s always secretly dreamed of.

None of it saves Seongwoo from the incoming nagging that falls on deaf ears as usual, bringing back the regularness into their lives that had been broken for a magical moment.

(On the anticipated day, Minhyun stays in his loop until Seongwoo corners him at the end of the concert, whispering hotly into his ear.  _ Has all the attention on you ignited a flame in you? _

Minhyun shuts him up with a sloppy kiss, adrenaline pumping through his body, and the rest is a repeat of what’s been done before.

He could get addicted to the thrill of being exposed out in the bare open.)

**Author's Note:**

> [dusts off the dirt from this account]
> 
> thanks hwang minhyun for reviving ao3 user mvpchani. thanks for being a good boy with the blindfold. 
> 
> as always, i can be found on twitter @mvpdanik


End file.
